Supernatural Kick
by Kicklove2748
Summary: Kim is moving to Seaford, what happens when a vampire falls for her? Find out in Supernatural Kick..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story! I hope you like it! I'm not going to bore you with a long authors note.**

* * *

**_Supernatural Kick Ep; 1_**

* * *

**KIM POV:**

I'm Kim Crawford. I am 15 years old, and I live in Nashville, Tenessee. Well, I used to. I will soon have a new house/new life. I'm moving in with my dad. He lives in Seaford, Washington. My parents divorced when I was 9, and my mom won the custody battle. But now she wants to get remarried and move to Florida. I'd rather not go there so I'm moving in with my dad. One reason I want to move in with my dad is because I HATE my new soon to be 'stepdad'. He is discusting, and I'd rather die then live in the same house as him. That's why I spend most of my time at my friends' houses.

* * *

I woke up at 5:00 on Friday, September 14, 2010. I groaned, it is my last school day in Nashville. I'm not very happy about leaving. I got up and walked to the bathroom located in my room. I got in the shower. I used my Herbal Essences* shampoo, and conditioner. I quickly shaved my legs and under arms. I got out of the shower, put my robe on, and wrapped my hair in a towel. I walked in my room and looked around. I hadn't packed anything yet and I am leaving on Sunday. I won't have to start school till Wendsday. I walked into my closet and put on my undergarments. I searched around thinking about what to wear. I put on white Hollister* jeans, an orange camisole, and a white tanktop. I thought about what shoes to wear, I put on my brown gladiators*. Then I walked into my bathroom. I straightened my hair, and put on black mascara. That is all of the make-up that I ever wear.. Unless I break out.

Since I was done getting ready I went downstairs for breakfast. When I got there Mom was in the kitchen and Brian was at the table starring at her butt. I'll miss my mom, but I will be glad when he is out of my life. I cleared my throat to make myself noticed. "Hey Sweetie, are you ready," My Mom asked.

"Uh, almost," I said. I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my bookbag, cheer bag, and karate bag. I made my way slowly downstairs. I put my bags on the couch and sat at the table as far away from Brian as possible. Then I asked, "So, Mom, What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate Chip Muffins, and Fruit," She said.

"What Kind of Fruit," I asked.

"Apple slices, Grapes, Watermelon, and Strawberries," My Mother replied.

"Yum," I replied. She sat my breakfast in front of me. My Mom was a perfectionist, and an over achiever. I enherited that from her. She would be up, and have breakfast ready for every morning. I doubt that would happen at Dads'.

"Would you like some orange juice," She asked.

"How about water," I said. I HATE orange juice, almost as much as I hate Brian. My Mom laughed her cute laugh and handed my a glass of water. I ate my breakfast. It was delicious. "Bye Mom, I have to go or I'll be late. Love you," I said, hugging my mom and kissing her cheek. I walked to the bus stop and waited for about 5 minutes before it actually came. I got on the bus and sat in the back with all of the other high schoolers. There were all 3 schools on the bus. Elementary sat in the front, Middle sat in the middle, and High sat in the back. I took out my Samsung Galaxy Note 2* and stuck my earbuds in it and jammed out on the way to school.

When I got to school I went to my locker, got my stuff for Language Arts. I got in the class and started to do the assigned work. I had to finish this for my final grade in this class. I finished it about 5 minutes before class was over. I handed it in and handed my book back. I wouldn't need it anymore, and some kid in the future might not be able to buy a book. So they can use it. "I'll miss you Kimberly Crawford," Ms. Harris said. I nodded and hugged her and walked out to go to second period. I walked into the class it went the same way the last class did. Next was lunch. I walked in and sat with my friends: Taylor, Selena, Zac, Vanessa, and Ashely. Taylor is a guy. An Ex guy. We talked about how they all were going to miss me, and how they were going to bring be back over spring break. The rest of the day went by quickly, at the end of the day I had cheer practice. We had to have a captain to replace me, and another squad member to replace her.

I went into the gym in spandex, a sports bra, and my ninfinitys*. I told everyone to start streching, I did the same. After a while I told them to warm up their tumbling, and stunting. Then I taught the new girls a cheer, and we went through tryouts. I asked everyone to gather around. "Okay ladies, As you know I am moving, so I have to appoint a new captain, and put 1 new girl on the squad. 20 new girls tried out but only 1 gets on. The new girl is.. Sydney Blankenship!" I heard some girls cry, I felt really bad. But I was a flyer and I needed an amazing replacement. "Our new captain.. Well Captains are Ashely and Vanessa!" They ran up and hugged me. I had to get to Karate practice, so I said bye to everyone, and wished them luck. It was very emotional. I put a loose t-shirt on and ran to Karate practice.

When I got there Zac, Taylor, and Corbin were already there. I was the only girl in the dojo. This was my last practice here, and I was so sad. Karate was my life. It is way more important than cheerleading. It might be equally important as figure skating, but it was pretty important. I started sparring with Corbin, I won of course. After practice I stopped at Circus Burger and picked up a hamburger and a drink and walked home. When I got home I ate and went to sleep. It was about 10 o'clock, but I had a LONG day of packing tomorrow and had to wake up at 3am on Sunday morning to catch my plane.

* * *

I woke up at 12 o'clock the next day. That ment I had 10 hours to pack everything I owned. Subtract time to take a shower, get dressed, and eating. Better do this quick. I took a shower and ate. I put on cheer clothes to pack. I started with my books and trophys, then I went to my bathroom stuff, and my make-up. For the plane ride I wouldnt wear any. Then I packed my bags, and my shoes. That took around 2 hours. Then I packs belts and camis. Next was shirts and pants. Then Pictures. Then I packed my furniture. My stuff would leave tonight, Me tomorrow. After everything was packed I packed the bag that I would carry with me.

It was a pink cheetah print suitcase from victoria secrets. I put in a pair of yoga pants and a blue shirt that said, 'Keep Calm and Cheer On'. Then I layed a pair of black flip-flops on top of it. I had a hair brush and a hair tie. I had a little pillow and a blanket. That was it in the suitcase. Then I had a canvas bag that had my passport even though I wasn't going out of the country, I might at one point in time. I had my Credit Card and 700$ in cash. I had a jacket, and a head pillow with a blanket. I help everyone put my stuff on the 3 u-hauls that it took. I watched them drive off. This was really happening. It was 10 o'clock again so I decided to watch 'New Moon'* while I fell asleep. My mom woke me up at 1 o'clock and I put on my clothes and put my hair in a sock bun and we drove to the airport. "I'll miss you baby," My mom said crying.

I started crying to and said, "I'll miss you to mommy." We hugged for a long time and I got on the plane. It took off and I remember all the good things about Tenessee. I started to cry. But I was begining a new life right now.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Reveiw please.**

**More Reveiws = Happy Writter = More Updates**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and Gentleman, Here is the second installment of Supernatural Kick. I hope you like it. Jack will be introduced in this chapter. YAY. This is not a twilight remake, but it does have some twilight in it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this story. I got the idea from another story, and I don't own anything that is name brand. So I own nothing._

* * *

I got off the plane, and started looking for my Dad. Was he not here? Oh Well, I'll just sit on the bench and wait. I got my Suitcase, and my carry-on and sat on the bench. I was really cold, so I put on my black NorthFace* jacket. Then my Dad, looking as handsome as ever.. not, came around the corner. He looked at me and waved, I waved back. I haven't been in Seaford since I was 11. I had forgotten how cold it was. My dad came up and sat beside me, "Hey Kimmybell," He said that was his long-term nickname for me.

I replied, "Hey Dad."

"You, uh, ready to go," He asked. "Your stuff got here early this morning and we have alot to unpack from what I see."

"Yeah, and Lets go," I said. He nodded and we walked out. I got into his Police car. Yep. He was the sheriff. So, I'm sure everybody knows I'm coming. We had to drive up two towns to get to to Seaford. I remember Seaford was really small. I wonder if it still is?

We finally got into Seaford and I saw the sign:

Seaford, Washington; Population 3,384

Make that 3,385. I thought to myself. We were driving through the small town. Everyone was waving at Dad. All the cars were really weird, like they were really old. Older then the ones in Nashville. I guess thats because its a ran down town. Great. We pulled off of the main highway and pulled on to 'Jordan Street'. Then my dad pulled up to a house with three u-hauls* blocking the veiw. Haha. I got out of the car and looked at my new home. It was a two-story, white house with a big window looking out on the front yard. Dad had told me that it was 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. I took my suitcase and my bookbag and went inside. "Kim, your bedroom is upstairs on the right. The whole upstairs is yours, my bedroom and bathroom is downstairs," Dad said. I nodded and went to find my room. I walked in, it was a white room with 2 closets. I hope there big. I fixed my hair and put my suitcase in the bathroom. Time to sit up this room.

I went downstairs and opened the u-haul with my furniture in it. Dad and I put the bed together first and then my two dressers. Next we brought my desk, and chair in. I brought my clothes in next. I put my dresses in one closet, and my shoes, bags, and belts in another. My pants, shorts, and capri's in one dresser and my shirts and camis in the other one. I then hung up my pictures and fixed my bed. I unrolled my rug, and sat my laptop up. I noticed that my phone was about to die so I plugged it up and went to the bathroom. I unpacked my hair stuff, and my make-up. Then my towels and wash-clothes. I was finally done. I went straight to bed.

I woke up the next morning glad I didn't have school because I ate breakfast and slept till about 4 o'clock. My dad woke me up to tell me that someone was here to see me. I walked downstairs and there was an older man and what looked like to be his son. "Kim, you remember Brody and Billy Black right," My dad said. I nodded even though I really didn't. "They're here to watch the game, and You and Brody used to be bestfriends when you guys were little."

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah, here is 20 dollars go get dressed and you guys can go out," Dad replied.

"Uh. Okay," I said. Unaware of what was going to happen. I ran upstairs to get ready. I took a quick shower, and curled my hair, put on a bit of make-up and went into my room. I was trying to decide what to wear. I put on a pair of light-washed ripped jeans, and a long sleeve navy blue American Eagle* shirt and coffee colored uggs. I grabbed a black Columbia* jacket and ran downstairs. "I'm ready to go," I said. Me and Brody walked outside to a beat up old truck. Then we got in. He drove me to an old diner, and we went in. We talked about Nashville and his life on the indian reservation. I ordered a ceasar salad. Just because I moved doesn't mean I have to stop my good eating habits. He took me home and I went straight to bed.

* * *

I woke up at 5am the next morning. Kill me now. I took a shower and straightened my hair and did my make up. What do you wear on your first day at a new school? Ugg. I decided to wear dark-washed jeans and a white-floral laced shirt. I put on my sperrys* and my NorthFace* coat. Then I walked downstairs. I ate a bowl of Frosted Flakes* for breakfast since Dad was already gone. I walked outside so I could catch the bus. I almost missed it. When I got on everybody was starring at me. I guess in a small town word gets around when theres a new kid. When I got to school I wasn't suprised to see all of the ran down cars. But there were a couple that stood out. There was a silver volvo, and a yellow porche, and a brand new red jeep. I got off of the bus and walked inside. I finally found the office and went inside. "Hi, I'm Kimberly Crawford," I said to the office worker.

"Ah. Yes. I have your schedule right here. Just get all of your teachers to sign this slip and bring it to me at the end of the day. Here is a map of the school if you get lost. Your locker number and combination are on the schedule paper. I hope you enjoy your day," She said. I nodded and walked out. I looked at the schedule paper, it said:

_Crawford, Kimberly Anne Age:15 Grade:10_

_Period 1- Biology; Mr. Greene_

_Period 2- Math; Mrs. Perry_

_Period 3- Frence; Mr. Lache_

_Period 4- Physical Education; Mrs. Sayers_

_Period 5- Music 101; Ms. Flint_

_Period 6- English; Mrs. Moore_

_Period 7- Lunch_

_Period 8- Fashion Design 102; Mrs. Marie_

_Period 9- Culinary Arts 2; Mr. Sanchez_

_Period 10- Study Hall; Room 311_

_Period 11- Ancient Studies 1; Mrs. Applebaughtum_

**_There will be a 10 minute locker break in-between each class._**

_Locker Number: __**101**__ Locker Combination: __**80-5-30**_

I looked at the other paper that I apparently have to get signed by every teacher.:

**_Please have every teacher sign this paper to let us know that you have made it to every class._**

_1:_

_2:_

_3:_

_4:_

_5:_

_6:_

_7:_

_8:_

_9:_

_10:_

_11:_

**_Return to office at the end of the day._**

Do they think I won't go to classes? I went to find my locker. I looked around and saw 'locker 80' well I'll just follow to my locker. I found it pretty quickly, but it took me 3 tries to open it. I put my bag in the locker and grabbed a binder and a folder. I put my schedule and the signing sheet in the folder. I grabbed my 0.7mm mechanical pencil and walked off to try and find biology. I found the classroom about 5 minutes after the bell rang. I walked in and everyone looked up at me. "Hi, I'm Kim Crawford," I told the teacher.

"Ah, yes, why are you late," Mr. Greene asked.

"I couldn't find the class," I said.

"Okay, Do you have the slip of paper for me to sign," He asked.

"Yes Sir," I said handing him the paper. He signed it and handed me a text book. I nodded,

"Please sit in the back beside Donna," he said. I nearly flinched at that name. I missed my bestfriends. "Donna raise your hand." A skinny blonde girl with way to short, tight clothes on rolled her eyes and raised her hand. Great I get to sit next to a plastic. When I sat next to her she rolled her eyes. That class went by pretty fast.

Every class went by pretty fast. I was now headed to 6th period, English with Mrs. Moore. I walked in to find a very pregnant lady. "Hi, I'm Kim Crawford," I said, smiling. Gosh, I've said that way to many times today. I looked at the class, in the back there were 7 beautiful teenagers. They were like impossibly beautiful. They all sat together, and they were really pale. They all had brown eyes. It was weird.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Moore," She said handing me a book, I gave her the slip and she signed it and returned it. "Please sit next to Sydney, Syd raise your hand." A small brown headed girl raised her hand and I sat beside her. I looked around the room before I sat and one of the kids in the back was starring me down like crazy. The lesson went by pretty fast. Me and Sydney became good friends, so she invited me to sit with her at lunch. I went to my locker after that class and put my stuff in it. I headed to lunch and found Sydney. I sat with her when I noticed the kids in the back of the class started walking in. I asked, "Sydney who are those kids?"

"The Andersons? There all adoption kids by Doctor Anderson and Mrs. Anderson. There all related but its like there together. You see the African American and the brunette? That's Eddie and Kelsey. There like a thing, and the two red heads are Milton and Julie, there together and they are both like crazy smart. The Latino and the blonde are Jerry and Grace. Grace is super weird and Jerry acts like he is in pain all of the time. The last one with longish brown hair is Jack Anderson. He is single because he is to good for every girl here apparently," Sydney explained about all of them.

"Oh," I said glancing at them intaking everything I was just told. I noticed Jack starring at me again. I starred back, then his siblings got his attention. I finished my lunch and went to fashion, it was okay. Culinary Arts was one of the funnest classes of the day. Eddie, Jerry, and Jack were in that class. They stayed to themselves. I had study hall next, I was walking down the hallway and I saw a big sign, 'Cheer Meeting today! Come if you are interested in trying out. Room 344.' I decided to go. I had to get my paper signed first so I walked in and sat in the middle. Tryouts were tomorrow, and I was ready for them. Now I had Ancient Studies. Whatever that was. I walked in and went through the same routine but this time I got sat beside Jack. We talked about Vampires.. Weird right?

I was walking to the bus when a van came around the corner and was sliding toward me. I've had a nice life. But the hit never came. Jack was there and had stopped it. I gasped and he walked away. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital..

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I had fun writting it. Now its time to go watch kickin' it.**

**Reveiws = Updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is my 2nd chapter i'm writing today. (2/21/13) I hope you enjoy it! If I don't update alot it's because it's a long chapter. I mean would you rather have 1 long chapter or 2 short ones?**

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed. Why was I here? Oh, yeah. A car was hurdling toward me and someone stopped it.. Jack stopped it. Was it possible that he was that strong? How.. Wait.. What.. I'm so confused. That's when I noticed Charlie (My Dad) walk in with Dr. Anderson.. Jack's Dad or Adopted Dad. Oh, my head hurts. This is all to much to process. "Hey Kim, I'm Dr. Rudy Anderson, I heard about your accident and I wanted to make sure that you were alright personally," a man, I'm guessing Dr. Anderson or Rudy said.

"Thanks.." I replied. He turned to my dad.

"Well Charlie, She seems to have a minor concussion, and maybe a brused rib. Keep a close eye on her if she goes to sleep," He told Charlie.

"Erkay, thank doc.," Charlie said. Then he turned to me, "I'm going to go check you out. Meet you in the car."

* * *

**_Jack POV:_**

I can't believe I did that. I might have ruined everything. I was currently in the hospital hallway have my butt chewed out by Kelsey. "Jack, I can't believe that you did that. How could you. You could have ruined everything. Is she the one," Kelsey yelled.

"No, she's not. It's Donna Tobin. I... I couldn't let her die. Charlie would be crushed and our school would get a bad rep.," I replied.

"Just watch it, I don't want to move.. Again.. Until we have to," Kelsey hissed.

"What ever," I growled back.

"Uhh, Hi, Jack can I talk to you," I heard a faint voice say. It was Kim. GREEATT.

"Uh. Sure," I replied after a while. I heard Kelsey growl. "What," I asked.

"How did you stop that car, You were on the other side of the parking lot and it was a car," She said.

"I don't know what your talking about, you hit your head pretty hard. You might have hallusinated that," I said chuckling.

"I know what happened, I didn't suffer short term memory loss," Kim replied sternly. I looked her dead in the eye and said,

"You don't know what happened you hit your head,"

"Uhm. Yeah, that's all that happened, I hit my head," She said. I loved my power to be able to control people by looking them in the eye.

"Yeah. Bye," I said walking away. When I was far enough away from her I ran as fast as I could to go hunting. Her blood was just so... appetizing. Yeah thats the word.

* * *

**_Kim POV:_**

What was that about. Did he just control me? Well whatever. I've had a long day, and I'm ready to go home. I went home, and remembered that I had to do a project. When I got home I took a shower and put on some white jeans and a navy blue shirt. I put my hair into a sock bun and slipped on some flats. I grabbed my credit card and twenty-five dollars. "Dad, I have to run to the library, I'll be careful," I said.

"Okay, be back before midnight," He said. I nodded and left. I walked to the library since it wasn't that far away. I got a book and walked up to the counter. It took way longer then expected because I had to fill out something for a library card. It was dark and cold when I left the library. I forgot my jacket. I was walking down the street when I started walking through the parking lot. These guys showed up and started messing with me,

"Don't touch me, Leave me alone," I said.

That's when a silver volvo showed up and Jack got out. It scared the crap out of the guys that were trying to rape me. "Get in the car," He growled.

"Uh. How 'bout no," I said.

"Just get in the car," He said looking into my eyes. I just nodded and got into the car. He growled and got into the car and sped away. I was shocked. How could he have known about this. Why is he so weird. Gosh. "Why were you walking alone," He asked.

"I remembered I had a paper due tomorrow, and I had to get a book," I said.

"Don't you know little petite girls aren't soposed to walk alone in the dark," Jack said.

"Petite? I'm a second degree black belt. I could have taken care of my self. I don't need your help everytime I'm in trouble," I snapped.

"Second degree, please," He chuckled.

"You think that's funny, let me prove it to you," I said.

"Ha. Ok," He said. He turned down a random street and ended up at a strip mall. We walked up to a building called 'Bobby Wasabi Dojo'. We walked inside. There were three dummies in the middle of the room. I took my shoes off and walked to the middle of the room. I kicked the first one over, and punched the second one over, I round house kicked the third one's head off and it almost hit Jack but he caught it, Darn. "Woah there," He said. I nodded and told him to take me home. When we got there he tensed up. "Get here out of here Jack," he told himself. He drove out and he pulled up to a big house that was all window and picked me up and ran inside. "RUDY, GIGI, MILTON, EDDIE, KELSEY, JULIE, GRACE, JERRY," He yelled.

"What is she doing here," Kelsey hissed.

"What is going on," I said.

"James is back, I smelt his scent at her house," He said.

"Ok, Kim can stay here under our watchful eye, I'll call Charlie," Rudy said.

"What is going on," I said again. Jack pulled me upstairs, to a huge room. "Woah" I said when he let me go. I walked over to a couch and sat down. "Tell me what is going on.. Right now..."

* * *

**How did you guy's like it?**

**MORE REVIEWS = MORE UPDATES.**


End file.
